Corazón de Mujer
by Suigin Walker
Summary: Algunos piensan que las mujeres solo son caras bonitas,curvas. Que la mas fria no tiene corazon, que la mas lista nunca piensa en el amor. Pero la verdad es que cada mujer tiene su corazón. Y cada una sufre,ama y se fortalece gracias a el.
1. Todo mi amor

Disclamer: Katekyo no me pertenece, solo uso sus personajes sin ánimos de lucro. La trama de este fic y sus capítulos si son mías. Los títulos de los capis son de las canciones (fuentes de inspiración) de Paulina Rubio Y Laura Pausini, no gano nada con esto.

N/A: Paulina Rubio y Laura Pauisini estan conspitando en mi contra (?). Ellas son las culpables.

Y en mi opinión esto lo hago más como un homenaje a mis idolas de Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

Canción: Todo mi Amor

Cantante: Paulina Rubio

**Corazón de Mujer**

"_Todo mi Amor"_

No quiere hablar con nadie porque simplemente le gritaría a la persona que estuviera frente a ella. Bianchi ya había tratado de razonar con ella, una, otra y otra vez hasta el cansancio. Ella solo hundió su rostro húmedo en la almohada.

¿Es que acaso amar estaba mal?

Había dejado de amar a Tsuna, mucho no le importo que se casase con Kyoko; sonrió, los felicito, les dio sus bendiciones y mejores deseos. Pero entonces… ¿porque carajos no la dejaban enamorarse de nuevo?

Su corazón fue tomado una vez más, no tenía pensado enamorarse al menos por unos años. No fue premeditado ni nada.

Pero nadie puede excusarla. Haru ama incondicionalmente a todos, por más sanguinarios o extraños que puedan ser, para ella el contexto de "Familia" se ha hecho más significativo desde la muerte de sus padres.

Y aunque sea en sueños que siente el roce de sus labios, sus dedos ansiosos acariciando sus muslos y la noche cubriendo un amor prohibido de cierta manera. Sabe que nada es real, que sus sentimientos son posiblemente no correspondidos, sabe que el no los repudiaría amenos que le allá echo algo muy grave. El solo parece rencoroso con ese hombre con quien se pelea apenas lo ve.

Pero el miedo siempre está presente.

Y duele, duele mucho. Demasiado pero aguanta, porque es una mujer, porque es fuerte.

Aunque sea en distancia y discretamente que lo ve, su corazón late, aunque no le hable. Aunque no se le acerque.

-"No es bueno para ti"- le había dicho Bianchi, acariciándole la espalda, mientras ella estaba hundida boca abajo en la cama.

-"Soy libre de decidir a quién amar"-replico Haru con irritación en su voz, se comportaba como una niña.

-"Haru…"-Bianchi sonrió tristemente, acariciándole ahora la cabeza-"Has crecido, pero solo te diré que el amor tiene caminos con espinas"-le advirtió.

-"Lo sé, siempre lo he sabido. Sino no me hubiera enamorado"-Afirmo ella sonriendo lastimeramente.-"Se…-su voz se convirtió en un murmullo que se apagaba-que duele mucho"-Se levanto de la cama, y hundió su rostro en el pecho de Bianchi, quien siguió consolándola mientras la abrazaba.

Para Haru Miura amar a Hibari Kyouya es demasiado dolor. Pero lo soporta, porque cuando ella ama, lo hace al cien por cien.

Porque al dar todo su amor, a un ser que no sabe ni es consciente de su existencia la hace sentir única, porque nadie lo ama como ella.

Y si él algún día se da cuenta de ello, Haru lo amara una infinidad de veces más. Siendo correspondida o no.

**END**

N/A: Haru es definitivamente junto con Bianchi, la que más entiende del amor en Katekyo T-T. Definitivamente.


	2. En ausencia de ti

Canción: En ausencia de Ti

Cantante: Laura Pausini

**Corazón de Mujer**

"_En ausencia de ti"_

Su arma ya tiene las municiones necesarias, los anillos sellados con esas cadenas encantadas están en sus dedos. Listo para ser usados, el aire de sus pulmones es suficiente como para correr durante mucho tiempo, escapar, combatir. Usaría sus piernas para ello, y la fuerza de sus músculos combinados con la determinación de su corazón.

Y en su mente solo tiene una meta: "La venganza"

El camino del dolor, la tristeza, las culpas, ese camino del cual no hay retorno. Como un niño que se ha perdido en un bosque profundo y no puede regresar.

Lal Mirch es consciente de ello.

Pero cuando trata de hacerse para atrás, vuelve ese dolor punzante.

Esas imágenes dolorosas: sangre, barro, un cuerpo inerte en el suelo. Ojos azules apagándose y volviéndose vacios, lágrimas, y unas palabras ausentes que ella no escucha porque está llorando; gritando, rogando a los cielos porque Collonelo viva unos minutos, horas o días. Lo suficiente como para que se recupere y vuelva a tener esa ridícula sonrisa en la cara y su melena brille como el oro bajo la luz del sol.

-"La venganza no es el mejor camino, Lal Mirch"- le dijo Orégano, con cara fatigada. Cargando su arma-"El no hubiera querido eso"-le dijo lo suficientemente alto, como para que la luz de la luna solo fuera decoración brillante sobre sus cuerpos escondidos en las ruinas de la Central Vongola.

-"No necesito compasión de tu parte"-gruño por lo bajo-"Menos de alguien quien se preocupa a cada rato de un imbécil como Cavallone"-contraataco.

Lal sabía que decir esas cosas estaba mal, pero estaba muy enojada, consigo misma. Con Collonelo, con Millefiore, con el mundo, con su destino. Orégano solo sonrió comprensivamente.

-"Lo dices como si solo tu sufrieras, pero no puedo culparte. Dino esta, pero Collonelo no"-rectifica Orégano con su voz apagándose, mientras las piernas de ambas corren y se ocultan en otro pilar de los escombros.-"Siento haberte hecho sentir mal"-se disculpo la rubia.

-"No me has hecho nada"-objeto Lal. Disparo, escucho los gritos y últimas palabras de sus perseguidores-"Perdóname"-susurro-.

Orégano negó con la cabeza y le sonrió.

-"Tu sufriste mas"-agrego, mientras sus pupilas rosadas se fijaban en el sendero oculto del bosque que se dividía en dos.-"Seré señuelo"-afirmo, con voz calma.

-"¡No!"-dijo Lal-"¡Orégano en tu estado!"-la voz de Lal sonó autoritaria, Orégano rio.

-"Ya casi no hay nadie, estaré bien"-comento con despreocupación-"Iré y me refugiare en algún lugar lejano hasta que todo pase, seré inútil"-se llevo la mano al vientre-"Serán solo dos semanas, pero aun así debería descansar ¿no?"-bromeo inútilmente.

-"¡Pero!"-

-"Tú tienes algo que hacer"-la interrumpió-"Tomar venganza ¿No es verdad?"-Lal solo puede apretar los labios-"No fue planeado nada, ni mi bebe, ni esta guerra. Cuando todo acabe se lo diré, no quiero preocuparle de más, por eso me refugiare hasta que todo pase"-explico reincorporándose y poniendo más municiones a su pistola.

-"¿Si Vongola pierde que harás?"-pregunto Lal, viéndola seria.

-"Tú estarás con ellos, porque preocuparme"-añadió con un brillo de confianza en sus ojos.

No se dicen más palabras, se van. Cada una por su lado, cada una con una decisión, Lal siente la rabia aumentar al no tener comunicación con sus compañeros, sobre todo con Orégano.

Lal no quiere perder a nadie más; no quiere perder a un alumno, no quiere perder a una amiga, ni al bebe de esa amiga. No quiere sufrir. Y es en la noche que es consolada soñando que Collonelo le da ánimos, que sigue vivo. Que esta vida de pesadilla no es real. Y al despertar…

Se encuentra en la base Vongola, y reanuda el entrenamiento para Sawada.

Deben ganar, deben ganar.

Una última respiración profunda.

-"¡Sawada esfuérzate más!"-

-"¡Hai!"-

Por el bien de un nuevo, mejorado y brillante futuro deben ganar. Y ella por su lado debe tomar venganza para que su corazón le duela menos y la culpa no sea tan grande.

**END**

**N/A: Bueno medio raro me salió esto al principio pensé dedicarlo por completo a Lal Mirch pero salió Orégano, al final compartieron este One-shot. Lo que hace esta canción de Laura Pausini**


	3. Un Hecho Obvio

Canción: Un Hecho Obvio

Cantante: Laura Pausini

**Corazón de Mujer**

"_Un Hecho Obvio"_

Los murmullos de las mismas mujeres llegan a sus oídos, todas dicen que es una bastarda, una niña a la cual mimaron y llenaron de demasiado amor, que ahora recibe el castigo divino por tanta estupidez e insensatez.

¿Ellas que saben?

Solo va a tomar un café, porque le trae recuerdos. De su risa, de sus comentarios halagadores, de esos días de felicidad y esos tiempos en que podía ser "mujer" delante de alguien. Y no tener una estática sonrisa, verdadera. Pero sin otro propósito que no fuera para reconfortar a sus aliados y subordinados. Ella también se merecía caricias, besos en la oscuridad, alguien que limpiara lagrimas que no mostraba.

Se amaban

Demasiado, mucho. Ni ella sabía cuanto amor podían profesarse por horas, a veces días. De los cuales solo quedaban las fechas, no se casaron. Mejor dicho ella huyo, no quería atarlo a ese mundo oscuro, no lo deseaba.

Debían escapar.

-"Nos iremos lejos, muy lejos"-le dijo él con la cabellera oculta en la noche, y la sonrisa jadeante, puesto que habían corrido por horas en los verdes campos del bosque.

-"Si"-sonrió, y apretó su delgada mano, aferrándola más a la de él.

Pasaron dos años, ella tenía 21.Y no quedaba embarazada. Sus ojos por un momento se permitieron contemplar el mundo exterior lleno de colores, los arboles, las hojas, las flores, el cielo, las nubes. Vio a dos niños jugando y sus ojos azules volvieron a cerrarse dolorosamente con la angustia en el pecho y la culpa llenando su corazón.

-"No tienes la culpa"- le dijo su amado, besándole la frente, ella solo soltaba lagrimas silenciosas mientras sus labios temblaban.-"No la tienes cariño"-le susurro al oído, para luego abrazarla. Ella solo pudo llorar en su hombro desahogando sus penas, permitiéndose ser libre de mostrar el dolor que almacenaba desde hace dos años.

Siente el aroma de su café llegar, la camarera se aleja viéndola de reojo mientras se marcha, ella simplemente suspira, y a su nariz llega ese aroma tan embriagante y adictivo.

-"Mis abuelos me criaron en los campos de café, gracioso que me encante el café"-

Ella solo le sonrió con sus mejillas ruborizadas de la felicidad y el calor del verano.

-"Y después decidieron venir a Italia y tuve que dejar a mis padres bajo la tierra"-siguió ella el relato, de memoria se conocía la historia de su hombre.

-"Bueno, como se nota que me conoces"-bromeo él, acariciándole la mano, ella se lo permitió y volvió a cerrar sus ojos imaginándose los campos de café con la hermosura en que su querido se los describía.

-"Te amo"-susurro ella.

-"Y yo a ti"-murmuro él, levantándose de la silla y abrazándola desde atrás, poniendo sus brazos amorosamente entrelazados desde la cintura para arriba, poniendo la barbilla sobre su hombro derecho-"Por siempre y para siempre"-afirmo.

-"¿Hasta la muerte?"-pregunto ella siguiéndole el juego.

-"Hasta la muerte"-concluyó besándole la mejilla.

Y esa noche volvió a sentir la piel arder, el sudor correr, las caricias hacerles cosquillas, causarle escalofríos de un segundo, paralizando su cuerpo. Esa noche se aferro mas a él, no sabe porque pero comienza a llorar.

Y solo cuando los brazos de Morfeo se la llevan a un lugar irreal, algo viene a ella. Un sueño, puede ver la casa hecha trizas, la puerta destruida y en la entrada un cadáver, un bello rostro con gotas de sangre y balas en el pecho.

Ella se levanta su cabellera de azul oscuro ondula y marca su rostro lleno de sudor. Sus ojos azules se fijan en las ventanas es de día.

-"¿Una pesadilla"?-se pregunta, cubriendo su cuerpo desnudo y yendo al baño para ducharse y comenzar su día.

Y luego de ese acontecimiento pasan dos meses, las cosas siguen igual y ella solo considera que es un sueño debido a tanto trabajo casero. Sera el amor de su vida pero es algo desorganizado.

Y un día en que el sol es demasiado cae desmayada en el patio, al regresar su marido la lleva a la cama. Según el vecino que es un doctor retirado se le informa que su desmayo es producto de insolación.

Al día siguiente ella nota que faltan cosas: huevos, pan, café. Decidida se pone su ropa de verano y deja una nota diciendo que ira de compras al pueblo.

Y cuando cierra la puerta dejando la casa a oscuras, puesto que las cortinas cerradas están. No ha notado como el caballete del marco de la fotografía donde salen ellos dos sonriendo, abrazados y felices cae al suelo y se hace pedazos, dejando solo una foto en el suelo y vidrios regados.

Aprieta los labios mientras se lleva otro trago del café a la boca, permitiendo que la amargura del liquido le de fuerzas mientras vuelve a dejar abierta la puerta de los recuerdos, y ahora viene el mas desgarrador y triste.

La canasta con comestibles y algunas frutas se balanceaba sostenida por su mano, mientras ella sonreía. El crepúsculo caía, todo estaba teñido de colores cálidos: naranja, rojo y amarillo. Y el sendero que conducía a la casa sobre la pequeña colina, alejada del pueblo era distinguible a pesar de la distancia, apresuro el paso.

Y al llegar a la cima todo estaba destruido.

La canasta cayó al suelo, se sintió desfallecer, sus pupilas se ampliaron y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir.

-"No…"-inquiero tratando de negárselo a sí misma-"No, no, no, no, no, no…"-Sus piernas comenzaron a caminar lentamente, más pesadas que el plomo. Su cuerpo no le respondía como ella quería-"No…no Dios que no sea verdad, por favor…"- Los labios comenzaron a temblarle, las gotas saladas cincelaron sus mejillas y cayeron desde su barbilla como perlas transparentes.

Ahogo un gemido lastimero, las lágrimas fluyeron con mayor intensidad. Cayó de rodillas

Su esposo estaba muerto.

-"¡NO!"-el grito desgarrador nació de su garganta, seguido de mas palabras de suplica. Se acerco a rastras al cuerpo, tomando el rostro entre sus manos.-"N-No…no puede ser verdad… ¡NO PUEDE SER VERDAD DIOS, NO!"-otro grito seguido de lagrimas.

-"L-Luche…"-su voz gruesa resuena débil en los oídos de la joven mujer-"M-Me alegro que este bien…-le sonrió".

-"¡E-Estas vivo! ¡Un doctor! ¡Debo ir por un doctor!"-trato de volver a levantarse y marcharse, pero el sostuvo su muñeca; ella con los ojos a punto de salirse de sus cuencas, le vio. Esos ojos que ella tanto amaba eran cálidos, y se mostraban resignados. Ella solo negó con la cabeza, pidiendo con la mirada que la dejara marchar en busca de ayuda. Mas in embargo, el negó. Ensancho su sonrisa.

-"Quédate aquí Luche"-pidió con un hilo de voz débil. Ella sintió que su corazón se desmoronaba.

-"¿Qu-qué paso?"-pregunto ella, con un nudo en la garganta. Viéndole mientras las gotas de sal han parado momentáneamente.

-"Uno hombres…de negro…"-tosió, escupiendo sangre en el proceso. Luche comenzó a llorar sin gritar, lloraba en silencio-"Vinieron de parte de un hombre, dijeron que pagaría por meterme con su hija"-agrego.

Se hizo el silencio.

-"Mi padre…"-Luche susurro y apretó los dientes, y sus ojos centellaron llenos de furia.

-"Luche"-le llamo él.

Ella simplemente salió de su trance, viéndole con culpa, aparto la mirada mientras lloraba. Él haciendo acopio de sus últimas energías llevo una de sus manos sucias por los zapatos que le pisotearon sus manos, obligando a que el rostro de su mujer amada quedase fijo en sus ojos.

-"No pongas esa cara…"- le rogo con la voz dulce-"Esos ojos no son los de mi Luche"-le susurro, lagrimas salieron de esos ojos que ella tanto amaba, se estaban cerrando.-"Voy a morir"-soltó resignado, pero calmado.

Luche se horrorizo

-"¡No! ¡Vas a vivir me oíste! ¡Vivirás!"-afirmo ella, sosteniendo fuertemente la mano de su amado contra su mejilla. Llorando

El sonrió.

-"El doctor se equivoco en su diagnostico"-añadió el. Con la sonrisa mas radiante y serena que Luche había visto nunca, ella se quedo muda.

"_¿Equivoco en qué?"-_pensó ella.

-"Son dos meses y no habías demostrado síntomas, pero el doctor me lo comunico ayer por la tarde…"-hizo una pausa sus ojos estaban perdiendo brillo.-"Estas embarazada… ¿No es genial?"-Pregunto él, llorando sus pupilas se estaban dilatando.-"Serás una madre muy linda, y mi hija será la más linda…-su voz se fue apagando.

Luche sintió como la mano que sostenía se enfriaba. El sol termino de ocultarse y él, solo le dijo una última cosa.

-"Es un hecho obvio que sacara mi cabellera oscura"-una última risa, y luego el corazón dejo de latir.

Ese día el hombre a quien Luche amo murió bajo la luna y la brisa del verano.

Luche solo lloro lágrimas amargas mientras maldecía su destino.

Y maldecía su don, el cual acepto tres meses después.

Se levanto de la silla del café y se dirigió a la limosina que la esperaba como costumbre, el chofer no dijo palabra alguna. Luche solo miro el cielo desde la ventana oscura del vehículo, con mirada indiferente, perdida.

Había vuelto con la "Familia", su padre estaba muy complacido, Luche solo recordó haberle abofeteado e irse a su cuarto como niña malcriada, vio venir la muerte de su padre. Y le advirtió de tal, la hora y el día, los minutos exactos mas él no le creyó.

No le dijo que estaba embaraza, aunque la barriga se hacía más notoria, sin embargo ella negó haber tenido relaciones con su esposo y siempre que veía a su padre ocultaba su vientre: se ponía vestidos demasiado grandes, se acostaba en la cama y permanecía sentada, abrazando peluches viejos que le habían regalado en sus primaveras pasadas. Daba excusas a las sirvientas para que están llenaran el cuarto de cosas más grandes para así distraer la atención.

El día del velorio, el día en que se le fue cedido el puesto, ella revelo su secreto. Hubo quejas por falta de confianza mas ella alego que su padre hubiera matado al bebé apenas hubiese nacido, y que como ella era la madre, ella decidiría que hacer.

Los más jóvenes como ella le siguieron fielmente y la protegieron de los más antiguos que eran fieles a su padre. Nadie entendía el dolor de una madre, el dolor de una esposa, de una mujer viuda.

Luche siguió teniendo visiones, y vio su propio destino, su propia muerte.

Y los acepto, tal como él había hecho al morir. Sentía pena por su bebé, pero sus visiones también le dijeron que nacería su bebé, su hija. Aria y que a su vez Aria tendría una hija Uní.

_-"Tenias razón, heredo tu cabellera oscura y no solo será ella. Sino también nuestra nieta"-_admitió ella con alegría al ver al pequeño bulto entre sus brazos que lloraba.

**END**

**N/A: Si como pudieron ver es un Luche x OC. Siempre me pregunte quien era el padre de Aria y después de ver los flash back en el arco de los Arcobalenos en el anime deduje que Aria y Uní sacaron la cabellera de su padre-abuelo, puesto que Luche tenía el pelo azul. **

**Así mismo yo pienso que el esposo de Luche murió, no la dejo ni nada. Además escribir sobre una madre como Luche me dieron ganas de abrazar a la mía T-T. **

**Y otra cosa que Luche allá sido del cielo no significa que no allá sufrido en la vida.**


End file.
